


Визави

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Geth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После побега от адмирала Маркуса Хан покидает Землю, намереваясь укрыться за пределами Федерации. Но для этого ему нужно пройти через клингонскую зону, что не так-то просто, поскольку за то время, что Федерация тайно готовилась к войне, клингоны захватили несколько территорий в нейтральном пространстве и постоянно ужесточают контроль границ. Но судьба неожиданно подбрасывает Хану подарок в виде пассажира, который при правильном подходе может оказаться весьма полезным.</p><p>AU к фильму Star Trek into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Визави

Золотистое сияние рассеялось, сменившись острым приливом слабости, но та быстро прошла, давая девушке возможность отдышаться и оглядеться по сторонам. Она стояла посреди пустого просторного помещения с белыми стенами и довольно высоким потолком, на небольшом возвышении, похожем то ли на площадку для парковки глидеров, то ли на металлические театральные подмостки.

Что происходит? Неуверенно сделав шаг вперед, девушка ступила с серебристой «сцены» на пол, старась не двигаться слишком быстро, – даже если недавнее появление золотистых искр и ее… возникновение в столь странной обстановке не означало недомогания или галлюцинаций, делать резких движений все равно не стоило. Она закрыла глаза и в задумчивости потерла лоб, затем вновь открыла их и заставила себя сосредоточиться.

Всего минуту назад она гуляла по набережной Сан-Франциско, вдыхая свежий ветер с океана, и в нескольких метрах от нее мальчишка лет пяти на самокате выделывал замысловатые фигуры, а потом все вокруг вдруг заволокло туманом, перед ее взором заплясали золотые искры, и ей показалось, что она теряет сознание, но вместо беспамятства наступило… вот это.

– Полагаю, вы захотите объяснений, – глубокий бархатный голос заставил ее вздрогнуть и резко обернуться назад.

Перед ней стоял высокий мужчина, одетый в черные брюки и водолазку, на которой она разглядела нашивку с эмблемой Звездного флота Федерации планет. На нем не было других знаков отличия, да если бы они и были, она не смогла бы определить его подразделение или звание, так как никогда не интересовалась подобными вещами.

– Пожалуй, да, – сдержанно сказала она. Нетвердой походкой она двинулась ему навстречу, но, почувствовав, что пол все еще немного качается под ногами, остановилась. – Мне кажется, я… По-моему, у меня было что-то вроде обморока, – растерянность понемногу уходила, уступая место вопросительным интонациям.

Мужчина молчал.

– Потому что это же не может быть…

Девушка медленно перевела дыхание и оглянулась на площадку позади себя. Сейчас она увидела, что серебристое покрытие на ней не было однородным и содержало четыре симметрично расположенных темных круга, как если бы это были… снова эта ассоциация… парковочные или посадочные места. С одного из таких кругов она сошла только что. Быстро обернувшись к неподвижно стоящему мужчине, она подняла на него расширившиеся глаза. Мелькнувшая в сознании догадка казалась безумной, но куда сильнее, чем любые абсурдные предположения, смущало и нервировало его спокойствие.

– Пойдемте, – сказал мужчина и, подойдя к противоположной стене, набрал на обнаружившейся там сенсорной панели несколько цифр.

В молчании они прошли через небольшой коридор, миновав два поворота, завершившиеся новой раздвижной дверью, за которой оказалась кабина лифта. Больше не пытаясь ни о чем спрашивать, девушка вошла туда вслед за своим странным сопровождающим, чтобы через несколько секунд, повинуясь его приглашающему взгляду, шагнуть в уютную комнату, по виду напоминающую нечто среднее между гостиной и помещением для отдыха на вокзале или в аэропорту.

– Присаживайтесь, – мужчина указал ей на ближайший к нему диван, выполненный в несколько старомодном стиле, наводящем на мысли об использовании его создателями каких-то древних мотивов, – что-то в духе двадцать первого века или даже ранее. Сам он опустился в стоящее рядом большое кресло.

Помешкав секунду, она повиновалась и, устроившись на мягком сиденье, обратила взгляд к своему новому знакомому.

– Итак? – наиболее спокойным тоном, на который она была способна, спросила девушка. – Вы скажете мне?..

– Да, разумеется.

– Где мы? – не в ее правилах было проявлять нетерпение, но сочетание незнакомой обстановки и нарастающей тревоги не оставляло выбора.

Он слегка улыбнулся, но глаза его остались серьезными.

– А как вы думаете?

– Я думаю, что шутка, – если это была шутка – или розыгрыш, сильно затянулась, – неуверенно сказала она. – Советую вам немедленно объяснить, что происходит, и выпустить меня отсюда.

– Что последнее вы помните? – пропустив мимо ушей ее раздраженное замечание, спросил он. – Прежде чем вы появились в транспортерной?

– В транспор... – так, значит, она была права. Никогда раньше ей не приходилось видеть помещений для мгновенного перемещения, кроме как на картинках в Инфосети или во время трансляции новостей об исследовательских миссиях Звездного флота, но даже таких скромных знаний оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы узнать его. Неожиданно эта новость принесла ей облегчение.

– Шикарный трюк, – девушка довольно откинулась назад, разом расслабившись и даже повеселев. – И кто его устроил? Сэм? Энди?

Она произносила имена своих друзей, абсолютно убежденная в том, что имеет дело с какой-то из их безумных идей, – хотя одному Богу было известно, как им удалось это провернуть, – но, уже завершая фразу, по выражению его лица поняла, что ошибается.

– Скажите мне, наконец, что все это значит, где мы и как я сюда попала, – тихо сказала она, уже зная, что ответ ей, скорее всего, не понравится.

– Мы – на моем звездолете, в открытом космосе, вы попали сюда при помощи стандартной технологии транспортации, и это значит, что у меня теперь стало одной проблемой больше, – спокойно отозвался ее собеседник.

Странно, ей всегда казалось, что шок и оцепенение должны ощущаться как-то иначе. Более... осязаемо, что ли. Девушка рассеянно подняла руку и провела ею перед лицом, словно пытаясь прогнать наваждение и ожидая, что повинуясь этому жесту, интерьер комнаты и находящийся рядом мужчина исчезнут, уступая место привычному пейзажу залива в Сан-Франциско и осознанию того, что минутное помрачение рассудка позади.

– Зачем вы это сделали? – она не была уверена, что ее в первую очередь интересует именно этот аспект проблемы, но надо было с чего-то начинать.

Мужчина посмотрел на нее с оттенком осторожного удивления.

– Так вы что, ничего не помните? – уже второй раз спросил он ее. – Вас все-таки травмировало, пока компьютер устанавливал ваши координаты?

– Травмировало чем? – у нее возникло неприятное ощущение, что, чем больше вопросов она задает, тем дальше от реальности оказывается.

Он недоверчиво сощурился, но, видя ее недоумение и убедившись, что она и вправду его не понимает, неторопливо сказал:

– Перед тем, как системы моего шаттла засекли ваше присутствие в зоне видимости, вы как раз переходили дорогу. Не знаю, нарушили ли вы правила дорожного движения, но с пассажирским глидером, который несся вам навстречу, точно что-то было не в порядке. Вероятно, сломался автопилот. Если судить по показаниям моих приборов, вас должно было размазать по мостовой в течение трех секунд. Я нажал на кнопку транспортации прежде, чем осознал последствия этого решения, – поморщился он и посмотрел на нее так, будто это она была виновата в том, что ему придется иметь дело с этими самыми последствиями.

Расширившимися глазами девушка смотрела на него. Улица. Глидер. Авария. Авария… Боже, я в больнице, и все это мне снится, в новом приступе облегчения подумала она.

– Мне сложно представить себе, как можно быть настолько невнимательным, – кажется, ее новый знакомый плевать хотел на собственную иллюзорность, если таковая действительно имела место, и продолжал делиться своими чувствами, – но, возможно, вы привыкли рисковать своей жизнью таким примитивным образом.

– Да, я редко смотрю по сторонам на улице, особенно, если гуляю одна, – машинально отозвалась она.

Внезапно осознав, насколько извиняющимся сделался ее тон, она прервала сама себя и недовольно посмотрела на него.

– Но это никого не касается. Я благодарна вам за вашу помощь, но не будете ли вы так любезны все-таки объяснить мне, почему я до сих пор здесь?

– Простите? – у него сделалось такое выражение лица, как будто он впервые в жизни сталкивается с подобной наглостью.

– Ну, если все так, как вы сказали, и вы действительно спасли меня, – она говорила медленно, будто втолковывая очевидные вещи маленькому ребенку, – то почему сразу не возвратили туда же, откуда транспортировали?

Глаза мужчины недвусмысленно свидетельствовали о том, что он и сам задается тем же вопросом.

– Я должен был лететь. У меня не было времени на подобные пустяки, – нехотя ответил он.

– Как это не было времени? – она возмутилась. – Куда это вы так спешили? Вы что, – беглый преступник?

Теперь мужчина выглядел так, словно никак не мог решить, послать ее к черту или просто расхохотаться.

– Да вы, похоже, не только не смотрите по сторонам, но и новостей не читаете, – поднявшись со своего места, он прошел к овальному столу в центре каюты, взял лежащий там стандартный падд, полистал на нем что-то и, вернувшись, протянул ей.

Осторожно, будто речь шла о прикосновении к незнакомому, но потенциально ядовитому животному, она забрала у него устройство.

На плоском экране было открыто небольшое фото анфас, изображавшее человека в форменной одежде, с зачесанными назад темными волосами и светлыми глазами непонятного цвета. Девушка закусила губу. Это был ее новый знакомый. Дотронувшись пальцем до экрана, она прокрутила страницу вниз. Дальше следовала короткая заметка, сообщавшая, что каждому, кому станет известно о местонахождении коммандера Джона Харрисона, разыскиваемого отделом внутренних расследований Звездного флота по обвинению в совершении террористических атак и массовых убийств, следует связаться с органами правопорядка по указанным ниже номерам телефонов.

Несколько минут девушка сидела, молча рассматривая собственные побелевшие руки. Решившись вновь поднять на него глаза, она увидела, что он все с тем же небрежным спокойствием сидит в кресле, внимательно изучая ее реакцию.

– Меня зовут Анна, – плохо слушающимися губами проговорила она.

– Почему вы говорите мне это именно сейчас? – кажется, ей удалось его удивить.

– Сама не знаю, – она растерянно посмотрела на падд, словно сливавшиеся в неразборчивую черно-белую массу буквы на экране должны были подсказать ей правильный ответ, – должно быть, из глупой сентиментальности.

Произнеся это, она снова посмотрела на Харрисона.

– Не хочу быть сотой или тысячной безымянной жертвой. Тысячной жертве ведь полагаются… привилегии? Что-то вроде поощрения от фирмы, – Анна и сама не могла бы сказать, кому из них была адресована ее нервная улыбка.

– Только при условии четкого подтверждения статуса, – в глазах Харрисона было какое-то новое выражение. – Не уверен, что вам этого захочется.

Анна подавленно молчала.

– Но мы увлеклись. – протянув руку и забрав у нее планшет, он встал и, вернув устройство на место, снова уселся в кресло. – Нам нужно еще многое обсудить.

– Есть еще что-то? – Анна не смогла удержаться от сарказма; паника потихоньку отпускала ее, и на смену ей пришла злость.

– И немало, – утвердительно кивнул Харрисон, – это долгая история.

***

– В конце концов, благодаря тому, что один из сотрудников оставил в ангаре портативный транспортер, мне удалось совершить бросок на Юпитер, где я угнал этот корабль, – Хан обвел глазами помещение вокруг себя. – После этого я еще раз вернулся на Землю, – там у меня оставались незавершенные дела. Вас я поймал, когда уже собирался улетать, и сразу же отправил сюда. Думаю, поэтому вы и чувствовали себя дезориентированной – из-за двойной переброски.

– Ясно. – Анна сидела, глядя в одну точку, уже второй раз за минувший час пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. – И где мы сейчас – я имею в виду, где в точности? – спросила она, обернувшись к нему и упираясь взглядом в его прозрачные глаза.

– На полпути к тому месту, где я собирался укрыться от Маркуса и его ищеек, – далеко за пределами Федерации, – отозвался Хан. – Поблизости от системы Орфея.

– Это за тысячи… за тысячи… – Анна замолчала, чувствуя, что слезы, душившие ее в течение всего времени, что он говорил, вот-вот выплеснутся наружу, брызнут из глаз, и она уже никогда не сумеет их остановить.

Хан безмолвно кивнул.

– Почему вы вернулись на Землю? – отвернувшись и украдкой стерев влагу со щек, спросила она – хотя ответ был ясен и так.

– Я надеялся, что мои люди живы, – подтвердил ее догадки Хан. – За этим мне и понадобился корабль, забрать их либо в торпедах, либо в криокапсулах и увезти с собой. Для меня одного достаточно было бы и портативного транспортера.

Анна только обхватила себя руками, не в силах говорить. Несколько минут она просто сидела, слушая установившуюся в комнате неожиданно спокойную тишину, пока пришедшая в голову новая мысль не заставила ее нарушить молчание.

– Система Орфея, – негромко сказала она. – Система Орфея принадлежит… клингонам.

– Как и большая часть системы Эфра в нейтральной зоне, захваченной империей в прошлом году, – кивнул Хан, чуть прикрыв глаза. – Это означает отсутствие погони, но ставит передо мной задачу, которую, как ни странно, мне может помочь решить кошмарное невезение.

– Невезение? – Анна с удивлением посмотрела на него.

– Забавно, правда? – Хан ответил ей взглядом, в котором смешались ирония и остатки недавней озабоченности. – Что, в общем, не должно меня удивлять: любой шифровальщик знает, что код, который не поддается «правильному» взлому, может пасть под натиском иррационального напора.

Анна пожала плечами.

– Суть в том, – оборачиваясь к ней и придвигаясь ближе, сказал Хан, – что для того, чтобы попасть на выбранную мной планету, где можно без проблем остаться незамеченным сколько угодно времени – и откуда я мог бы отправить вас обратно на Землю с каким-нибудь невинным транспортным судном, – добавил он, увидев вновь возникшее выражение усталой тревоги на ее лице, – нужно пройти через зону, полностью контролируемую клингонами.

Это невозможно, чуть было не сказала Анна, но, вспомнив, что он только что рассказал о себе, прикусила язык.

– Сделать это на таком корабле, не имея ни сверхмощного оружия, ни технологий маскировки, практически нереально, – тем временем, продолжил Хан, – и, даже будь у меня нечто подобное, этого хватило бы максимум для того, чтобы отбить атаку пограничного патруля, но недостаточно для столкновения даже с одним современным клингонским флагманом. – он перечислял имеющиеся препятствия сухо и методично, словно бросая стеклянные шарики на аптечные весы.

– Остается?.. – ее голос, все еще хриплый от слез, теперь был полон любопытства. Она и сама не заметила, как увлеклась его рассказом.

Хан улыбнулся.

– Остается хитрость.

Нетерпеливо закатив глаза, Анна укоризненно посмотрела на него и, поймав обращенный к ней странно теплый взгляд, жестом предложила ему говорить дальше.

– Недалеко от того района, где мы находимся, на расстоянии пяти световых лет от клингонской границы, есть небольшая звездная система, состоящая из восьми планет, три из которых можно отнести к небесным объектам земного типа, – Хан шевельнулся, опираясь на спинку кресла и вытянул ноги, положив их одну на другую. – Первые пять ничем не примечательны, там существуют зачаточные формы жизни и они по большей части используются жителями близлежащих миров для добычи воды и полезных ископаемых. А вот триада Анлак-Ферзен-Терст, – я говорю о названии, под которым она значится в реестре Федерации планет, будучи отмеченной на звездных картах, но не являясь ее частью, – уточнил Хан, – представляет собой конгломерат более или менее развитых цивилизаций, с бурно протекающими и подчас непредсказуемыми политическими процессами.

Анна слушала внимательно, но никак не могла понять, к чему он ведет.

– Пройти через клингонскую территорию, будучи гражданином Федерации, невозможно, – будто в ответ на ее мысли сказал Хан, – но если назваться, скажем, шейхом Берсайном, верховным владыкой независимого Анлака…

Анна нахмурилась, закусив губу.

– Вы хотите проникнуть на территорию врага под вымышленным именем правителя вымышленного государства.

Хан покачал головой.

– Анлакский анклав существует на самом деле. Он выделился несколько лет назад, после нарушения Терстом, под протекторатом которого две другие планеты находились последние два века, договоренностей о создании единой системы безопасности, отчасти в ответ на перманентную агрессию Ферзена. Затем несколько раз переходил из рук в руки, а государственные перевороты давно стали там обычным делом, поэтому имя очередного победителя в борьбе за власть едва ли способен запомнить кто-то еще, кроме аборигенов. Да и насчет них я не уверен, – сказал он.

– И вы намерены попытаться пересечь границу клингонского квадранта в качестве очередного хозяина этого бесценного уголка галактики?

– Именно так. – Хан кивнул, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле. – Подделать документы ничего не стоит, в лицо представителей анлакской элиты никто не знает. Все должно получиться.

– Пожалуй, – в голосе Анны звучало сомнение. – А причем тут невезение? – вспомнив его недавние слова, нахмурилась она.

– О, это самое интересное, – ответил Хан. – Тут мне понадобитесь вы.

– Я? – удивилась Анна. – Зачем?

– Для прикрытия, – Хан скрестил руки на груди. – Дело в том, что субъекты, подобные анлакским шейхам, редко путешествуют одни. Чаще всего их сопровождает свита приближенных, компания личных слуг, в крайнем случае, – одна или две наложницы.

Анна кивнула.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я изобразила вашу наложницу.

– Да. – Хан коротко кивнул. – Но здесь есть…

– Я согласна, – в ее голосе не было ни малейших колебаний. – Расскажите мне, что делать и как ведут себя эти, – она фыркнула, – приближенные к монаршему телу, и, думаю, я успешно смогу сыграть эту роль.

Хан пристально смотрел на нее, прищурив глаза.

Анна невольно напряглась.

– Что-то не так?

– Все так, – медленно сказал Хан, – за исключением одной детали.

– Какой же? – насторожилась она.

Хан выпрямился в кресле и некоторое время просто сидел, постукивая пальцами по обивке из синтезированной кожи.

– Анна, я ценю вашу готовность помочь мне и благодарен за то, что вы так быстро на это согласились, – сдержанно, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал он, – но я хотел бы обсудить с вами кое-что, прежде чем вы примете окончательное решение.

Анна удивленно моргнула и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

– Что это значит?

– Видите ли, если вы намерены играть роль моей наложницы, вернее, роль наложницы анлакского шейха, нам с вами придется на самом деле вступить в сексуальные отношения.

– Что?! – Анна сперва даже не поняла, что он имеет в виду. – В какие еще отношения? Разве не вы сказали сейчас, что документов и простого маскарада будет…

Хан поднял руку, прося ее остановиться.

– Я сказал, что могу с вашей помощью решить нетривиальную задачу, – проговорил он, – но я не сказал, в чем заключается ее нетривиальность.

Анна молчала.

– А она именно в этом, – в одно мгновение стряхнув с себя ленивую неподвижность, Хан встал и, пройдясь по каюте, вернулся обратно и уселся на диван рядом с ней. – Клингоны воинственны и агрессивны, но они также умны и подозрительны. И не без оснований – учитывая отношение к ним других народов и рас и количество покушений на их официальных лиц хотя бы за последние полгода, я бы не удивился, даже стань они законченными параноиками. – Он помолчал. – Пограничная служба клингонов – головная боль не только для контрабандистов или спецслужб. Они проверяют всех – путешественников, торговцев, коронованных особ. Все сопровождающие, от жен и любовниц до работников кухни, подвергаются не только личному досмотру, но и тестированию ДНК – если клингоны считают необходимым подтвердить заявленное родство или наличие сексуальной связи. И, уверяю вас, чаще всего они считают это необходимым. Даже будь вы моей женой и имей мы официальное свидетельство о браке, они все равно потребовали бы гормонального сканирования, – закончил он, увидев, как на лице Анны проступает понимание.

– И это никак нельзя обойти? – она снова подумала о его сверхспособностях: не может быть, чтобы в его связке не нашлось пары запасных ключей.

– Можно, – вздохнул Хан, – я могу изменить маркеры моей крови и ввести их вам, так чтобы результаты теста выглядели аналогично таким, согласно которым мы являлись бы любовниками, но на это требуется, по меньшей мере, десять дней. У меня нет этого времени.

Анна закрыла глаза. Все это казалось ей каким-то абсурдом, бредом, нелепой выдумкой, которая странным образом вылезла из чьего-то безумного сознания, заняв место простой и понятной реальности, где она была всего лишь обыкновенной земной женщиной, одной из многих, живущей нормальной жизнью, в которой ничего более скандального, чем плохо приготовленная чашка кофе из уличного автомата, с ней в принципе не могло произойти. Или, по крайней мере, ей точно не могло прийти это в голову.

Медленно, еще не будучи убежденной в том, что именно хочет сказать, она открыла глаза и перевела взгляд на Хана. Он был привлекателен. Высокий, стройный, с той странной красотой, которая выражена не в чертах лица или в каком-то определенном качестве, а будто разлита во всей фигуре, имея центром нечто таинственное, непостижимое внутри, отражающееся и видимое в глазах, движениях, в том, как шевелятся его губы и как падает волнистая челка на лоб. Но все это совершенно не означало, что от этого ей проще было согласиться вступить в интимные отношения с человеком, которого она узнала несколько часов назад, пусть даже это было единственным способом выбраться из той дурацкой ситуации, в которой они оказались.

Не они, а он, поправила она себя. Она здесь по чистой случайности, вернее, потому, что он задержался на три секунды дольше на Земле, чтобы вытащить ее из-под катка взбесившегося глидера.

В конце концов, подумала она, это не слишком большая плата за спасение собственной жизни.

– Так, значит, единственный способ убедить их в том, что я – ваша сопровождающая – это заняться с вами сексом? – уточнила она.

– Да. – Хан утвердительно покачал головой.

– Почему вам не представить меня как свою дочь или сестру? – ее мозг все еще искал дополнительные варианты.

– У вас другой генетический код, – спокойно напомнил Хан.

– Помощница? – но она уже знала, что это бесполезно.

– У правителей вроде анлакских шейхов не бывает помощниц, – глаза Хана смотрели на нее с сочувствием, и это неожиданно разозлило ее.

– Сколько раз? – сердито спросила она. – Сколько раз нам придется… сделать это?

Хан задумался.

– Хотя бы два, – он откинулся на спинку дивана и добавил, как будто делился с ней расчетами навигационных данных: – Двигаясь с той же скоростью, что сейчас, мы будем у клингонской границы примерно через сутки. Если между нами произойдет один контакт, это станет доказательством нашей связи, но не доказательством того, что вы – моя постоянная любовница.

– Почему? – Анна решила, что она потом спросит себя о том, каким образом вышло так, что она сидит здесь и обсуждает с незнакомцем подобные вещи.

– Потому что они не глупее нас, – негромко сказал Хан, – и при этом не обладают моральными ограничениями, свойственными представителям Федерации, – его словах не было издевки, он просто констатировал факт.

Несколько долгих минут в помещении было тихо, пока Анна не встала, не в силах больше сидеть на одном месте _рядом с ним _и не сказала, разом завершая беседу:__

– Ну что ж, Хан, вы спасли меня. Услуга за услугу. Я согласна помочь вам. Теперь уже точно, с учетом всех деликатных подробностей. Думаю, это лучше, чем пересечь границу по частям в качестве багажа где-нибудь в грузовом отсеке, – мрачно усмехнулась она. – А сейчас, если вы не против, я пойду… где тут гостевые каюты?

– Здесь нет гостевых кают, – Хан смотрел, как она, развернувшись, идет по направлению к двери, не пытаясь задержать ее или добавить что-то еще к уже сказанному. – Но любая из тех, что предназначены для команды корабля, к вашим услугам. Третья палуба. Пароль 3578, к любой двери, это настройка по умолчанию, если захотите, можете изменить ее.

– Отлично. – почти дойдя до выхода, она остановилась и, поколебавшись секунду, обернулась к нему и спросила: – Как вы… когда нам нужно будет…

– Ближайшие три-четыре часа в вашем полном распоряжении, – перебил ее Хан. – Я не буду тревожить вас, можете заниматься чем хотите. Лучше всего поспите, не думаю, что, когда мы окажемся в зоне досягаемости клингонских спутников, у вас будет такая возможность. Каким бы надежным ни был план, никогда нельзя исключать влияние непредвиденных факторов.

– Понятно, – она кивнула и развернулась, чтобы уйти, но тут же снова оглянулась. – Я думаю, что для отдыха мне вполне хватит двух часов, – внезапно произнесла она, чувствуя, как нелогичное смущение охватывает ее и мешается с решимостью, злостью и утомлением.

– Хорошо, – его ресницы дрогнули, но понять, о чем он думает, было невозможно. – Спасибо, – сказал он, когда она уже стояла у двери.

Анна только раздраженно махнула рукой в ответ. Дождавшись, пока сработает инфракрасный датчик и белые створки разъедутся, пропуская ее вперед, она вышла и направилась к лифту.

***

Заснуть ей, конечно, не удалось. Отыскав нужный коридор и набрав шифр на двери первой же каюты, она прошла внутрь и, добравшись до простой прямоугольной откидной койки, расположенной у правой стены, уселась на нее и минут пять просто сидела, уставившись невидящим взглядом перед собой.

Последовавшие два часа были похожи на древнюю кинопленку, прокручиваемую без звука: сходить в душ, бросить одежду в автомат для чистки, достать одежду, одеться, приготовить кофе и бутерброд в репликаторе, скривиться от качества того и другого, поискать падд или любое другое устройство, которое помогло бы скоротать время, найти, бездумно поиграть с кнопками и программами, отбросить гаджет в сторону, подняться, походить по каюте, выпить еще кофе, раздеться, забраться в постель и попытаться уснуть, проворочаться двадцать минут, встать, снова одеться, найти на диване брошенный падд, открыть Инфосеть, сделать запрос «Джон Харрисон», полистать несколько файлов, в сердцах щелкнуть по кнопке «Выйти из системы», перебраться на койку, закрыть глаза, прислонившись спиной к стене, впасть в лихорадочную полудрему, очнуться от шелеста двери и резко вскочить навстречу высокой темной фигуре, возникшей в дверном проеме.

Он стоял, не шевелясь, не делая попыток двинуться дальше или заговорить.

Нет, он не напугал ее. Нет, она не ждала его позже. Нет, она не…

Вихрь немых вопросов и таких же немых ответов промелькнул в тесном помещении каюты и растаял, оставив неясный след – нечто среднее между раздражением и замешательством.

Она забыла сменить пароль, отстраненно подумала Анна, шагая вперед и взглядом приглашая Хана пройти в глубь каюты. Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать? Предложить ему… что? Выпить? Потанцевать? О, да ради Бога! Решив, что на сегодня с нее довольно неловкости и трудных разговоров, она сняла тонкий светлый пиджак, надетый поверх летней блузки, и отшвырнула его назад.

Хан внимательно наблюдал за ее действиями, оставаясь на месте и никак не реагируя. Проследив траекторию падения пиджака, он не спеша подошел к лежащей на полу смятой вещи, поднял ее и, разгладив пальцами легкую ткань, спокойно произнес:

– Ты всегда так эмоционально реагируешь на появление мужчины в твоей спальне?

Онемев от неожиданности, Анна смотрела, как он направляется к небольшому столу в противоположном углу каюты, аккуратно вешает пиджак на стоящий рядом стул и, небрежно расправив рукава и убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, как ни в чем ни бывало возвращается к ней.

– Я подумала… – Анна запнулась, чувствуя себя глупо, – мне просто показалось, что тебе… нам… нам незачем терять время, – сказала она. – Чем быстрее мы сделаем то, что нужно, тем меньше у нас будет проблем.

– Ты так думаешь? – Хан выглядел искренне заинтересованным. Подойдя ближе, он оказался стоящим прямо перед ней, и Анна сделала шаг назад, неосознанно стремясь увеличить дистанцию.

– Мне кажется, это очевидно, – сердито ответила она и устало добавила: – В конце концов, речь идет о чисто деловой задаче, и я не вижу причин, по которым это должно занять много времени.

– Ты куда-то торопишься? – он поднял брови.

– Нет, – она смутилась. – Но мне кажется, что для того, что тебе нужно, достаточно просто… Ты понимаешь…

Пока она говорила это, Хан снова сократил расстояние между ними, а потом еще раз, остановившись лишь тогда, когда она, понемногу отступая, в конце концов уперлась спиной в стену.

– Нет, недостаточно. Совершенно недостаточно, – ровным голосом сказал он.

Она стояла, прижавшись спиной к стене, и смотрела ему в глаза.

– Ты дрожишь, – тихо сказал он.

– Здесь холодно.

– Нет, здесь тепло, – возразил Хан.

Он поднял руку и, пройдясь пальцами по складкам на ее кофте, принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы. Дойдя примерно до середины, он спустил блузку с ее плеч и, расправившись второй рукой с оставшимися застежками, осторожно снял ее полностью.

Бюстгальтера она не носила.

Полюбовавшись на ее порозовевшую кожу без всяких признаков мурашек – хотя девушка все еще продолжала вздрагивать, а ее дыхание было поверхностным и неровным, – он накрыл ладонями обе ее груди, обнаженные, с напрягшимися сосками.

Он мог сломать ее, взять ее силой, в такт оглушительному стуку сердца пронеслось у нее в голове, так зачем…

Увидев усмешку на его лице, Анна поняла, что высказала последнюю мысль вслух.

– У тебя какая-то нездоровая склонность к насилию, – бархатным голосом проговорил он и ласково сжал руками аккуратные полушария. – Это интригует.

Анна застонала и откинула голову назад.

Он придвигается еще ближе, и теперь уже не только его руки, но и губы легко касаются ее тела, прослеживая биение крови в сонной артерии, очерчивая ямки ключиц и опускаясь к груди, которая от их прикосновений становится почти болезненно чувствительной.

Юбка, белье – все летит на пол, прочь, Анна смотрит, как он будничным жестом стаскивает с себя водолазку, переступает через смятую брошенную ткань брюк и медленно приникает к ней, закрывая своим телом от внешнего мира, раздвигая ноги и кладя ладонь на пульсирующую жаром промежность. Он застывает на секунду, поднимая на нее глаза, безмолвно спрашивая и одновременно убеждая.

Но она не просит остановиться, и его рука ласкает ее, расчетливо подбирая ритм, от которого очень скоро она начинает задыхаться, чуть слышно вскрикивая и прижимаясь к нему теснее. Дрожь в ее теле перестает быть испуганной, наливаясь сладкой жаждой, но он внезапно останавливается, замирая, оставляя ее почти на вершине, а в следующую секунду один из его пальцев оказывается внутри, и от этого простого движения она теряет контроль над собой.

Очнувшись, она обнаруживает, что они по-прежнему стоят у стены, а его руки мягко удерживают ее на месте, не позволяя упасть.

Крепко взяв ее за руку, Хан ведет ее за собой, и спустя пару мгновений она оказывается лежащей на диване, а он – нависающим над ней сверху, и это лучшее, что можно было придумать, она уверена в этом.

Он входит в нее быстро, одним движением, но в этом нет резкости или стремления захватить и подчинить. Замерев, он будто бы прислушивается к ощущениям, ее и своим собственным, пока не склоняется снова к ней, прихватывая зубами кожу на нежном плече, и от его вначале медленных, дразнящих, а затем – все более властных рывков тело наполняется хмелем и звонкой радостью.

Чуть позже, лежа на спине, укрывшись теплым пледом из какого-то синтетического материала и глядя в белый потолок каюты над собой, Анна призналась себе, что давно не испытывала такого ощущения беззаботной легкости. После того, как Хан, дождавшись, пока успокоится захвативший его самого поток удовольствия, нежно поцеловал ее ладонь и, скатившись с нее, молча устроился рядом, она так и не произнесла ни слова. Она повернула голову и посмотрела на стоящие на столике часы. Менее пяти часов назад она гуляла по набережной, томясь в ожидании деловой встречи с… Боже, она даже не помнила, с кем. Какой-то клерк в министерстве финансов. Что-то нужно было подписать.

– Ты не похожа на тех, кто легко переживает сексуальные приключения, – услышала она низкий голос Хана рядом с собой.

– Зато я точно из тех, кому раз плюнуть обмануть клингонскую пограничную службу, выдав себя за наложницу космического пирата, – заверила его она.

– Анлакского шейха, – поправил ее Хан.

– Огромная разница, – фыркнула Анна.

– Я не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось выбираться таким путем, – негромко сказал Хан.

Анна обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на него.

– Ну, если ты собрался извиниться за то, что ты со мной сделал, – наконец, хмыкнула она, – то уже поздно.

– Всегда есть возможность усугубить свое положение, – ухмыльнулся Хан.

Анна улыбнулась в ответ и покачала головой.

– Только не сегодня. Если ты хочешь, чтобы твои клингонские друзья поверили, что я действительно твоя наложница и ты хорошо со мной обращаешься, тебе придется хотя бы на пару часов оставить меня в покое. Я жутко хочу спать.

Хан кивнул и, велев компьютеру уменьшить освещенность до трех процентов, поднялся с дивана и исчез в полумраке.

Последнее, что Анна услышала, перед тем, как уснуть, был шелест открывающейся двери.

***

Войдя в каюту, Анна тряхнула головой, одной рукой стягивая закрывавшую лицо плотную повязку, другой проводя по волосам, в робкой попытке вернуть прическе нормальную форму, но, взглянув на себя в зеркало, оставила эту затею. Чуть дольше необходимого задержавшись перед собственным отражением, Анна улыбнулась – из зеркала на нее смотрела молодая женщина с торчащими во все стороны длинными рыжими прядями и закрывающим шею уродливым платком. Остальная одежда, на счет которой, откровенно говоря, Анна так и не поняла, была она предназначена для того, чтобы максимально скрывать или же в как можно более выгодном свете демонстрировать ее фигуру, походила на своеобразную разновидность кокона, укутывавшего тело с головы до ног.

Анна в который раз пожалела, что у нее не было времени спросить у Хана, действительно ли наложницам анлакских шейхов приходится настолько туго – Боже, в прямом смысле, безуспешно пытаясь расстегнуть упрямый крючок на спине, подумала она, – или он попросту задал репликатору произвольный набор параметров, желая получить на выходе как можно более экстравагантный костюм.

Освободившись наконец от странного облачения и облегченно вздохнув, она наскоро привела в порядок волосы и, отыскав свою одежду, вернулась к зеркалу и снова окинула себя критическим взглядом.

В целом, лучше, чем можно было ожидать, заключила она, резюмируя все сразу – и выводы относительно собственного внешнего вида, и результаты пребывания в зоне клингонской патрульной службы, и тот факт, что она до сих пор не упала в обморок от нервного перенапряжения в результате всего перечисленного. Конечно, прохождение клингонской границы в качестве чужой сексуальной собственности – не тот опыт, который хочется повторять, но стоит признать, что план Хана сработал на все сто процентов. Ее дурацкого маскарада, гормонального всплеска в крови и его собственной невероятной уверенности в себе оказалось достаточно, чтобы клингоны пропустили их, не задерживая и не задавая лишних вопросов. Анна посмотрела на часы. Если считать время стыковки с клингонским шаттлом, посадку на базу и время отлета, вся операция заняла не более сорока минут. Сам Хан, подумав и перебрав несколько вариантов, отказался от излишне броской маскировки, ограничившись теми же черными брюками и водолазкой, но уже без эмблемы Звездного флота, и простой черной повязкой на лице, похожей на ту, которая была на ней. «Пройти границу – только полдела, – объяснил он ей, когда Анна спросила его о причинах такого решения, – для этого мне нужно прикрытие. Не менее важно пересечь ее, не оставив у врага ярких воспоминаний. Знаешь, почему иллюзионисты всегда работают с красивыми женщинами?». Анна знала. Эффект отвлечения внимания. Пока публика смотрит на красотку, фокусник, о котором в этот момент все забыли, нажимает нужные рычаги. Практика показала, что этот способ работает безотказно.

Подойдя к репликатору, она нажала на кнопку и через пару секунд взяла в руки чашку дымящегося кофе. Отхлебнув горячего напитка, она отошла к иллюминатору и принялась рассеянно смотреть на черноту за толстым пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Минувшие сутки были по-настоящему сумасшедшими, похожими одновременно на гонки с препятствиями и на организацию масштабной вечеринки, и Анна не знала, что раздражало ее больше. Странно, она не чувствовала усталости, хотя чисто психологически недавнее приключение ее изрядно вымотало, а чашка кофе, которую она держала в руках, стала единственной возможностью прийти в себя, оказавшейся в ее распоряжении за эти 24 часа.

После того, как Хан ушел от нее прошлым вечером, она моментально заснула и проспала не меньше восьми часов, проснувшись внезапно, абсолютно отдохнувшей и с ясной головой. Связавшись с Ханом по внутренней сети и убедившись, что до точки назначения лететь еще пару часов, она покинула постель и отправилась в ванную, на ходу размышляя, каким образом он собирается решать проблему повторного контакта. Возможно, он все-таки счел, что одного раза будет достаточно, лениво думала она, шагая внутрь и включая воду. Дойдя в своих воспоминаниях до этого места, Анна невольно хмыкнула. Что он там говорил, когда рассказывал ей, каким образом ему удалось вывезти своих людей из-под носа у Маркуса? Основное качество примитивного мышления – его склонность изобретать сложные решения. Спустя десять минут после их разговора Хан вошел к ней в душ и закрыл за собой дверь. А в 02.30 по корабельным часам они сели на астероид, на котором находился клингонский таможенный терминал.

Допив кофе и вернувшись к репликатору за новой порцией, Анна задумалась о еще одном событии, происшедшем незадолго до того, как они вышли на связь с встретившим их на границе патрульным шаттлом. Как только звездолет, на котором они летели, оказался в пределах клингонской зоны, Хан подсоединился к местной инфосети и один Бог знает каким образом отыскал и взломал резервный сервер службы безопасности, с которого тут же скачал целый пакет зашифрованных файлов. Бегло просмотрев свою добычу, он отправил большую часть информации в корзину, но несколько документов оставил. Все они были защищены дополнительной системой кодов и – если только предположения Хана были верны – содержали записи внутренних переговоров сотрудников секции 31 – результат слежки клингонской разведки за шесть месяцев. Анна сокрушенно покачала головой. Это означало, что у него появилась возможность узнать, каким образом уничтожили его людей и кто занимался этим. Такие мысли не внушали оптимизма. Она не хотела думать, что произойдет, когда Хан, вооружившись этими знаниями, окажется на Земле. Внезапно расхотев кофе, она резко выключила репликатор, прошла через всю каюту и, в ярости ударив рукой по панели, открывающей дверь, в самом мрачном настроении отправилась на мостик.

Только спокойствие. Нужно сосредоточиться на разговоре об их дальнейших планах.

Веселое ее ожидало утро.

***

Хан сидел в капитанском кресле у консоли, полностью поглощенный чтением документов на планшете, который держал в руках. Вновь, как и несколько минут назад, с тоской подумав о том, что клингонам следовало уделять больше внимания сохранности своих компьютерных баз, Анна набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы окликнуть его, когда он оторвался от экрана и поднял на нее взгляд.

– Анна! Анна, они живы! – сколько света оказалось в этих глазах.

– Ты уверен? – почему-то ей даже в голову не пришло спросить, кого он имеет в виду.

– Нет никаких сомнений. – Хан еще раз просмотрел запись и бросил падд на панель управления. – Здесь говорится, что их перевезли в другое место и спрятали, а потом данные о торпедах просто исчезли, как будто их и не было.

Анна непонимающе смотрела на него.

– На языке спецслужб «исчезли, как будто их и не было» означает, что изменился уровень секретности объекта или операции, в случае ликвидации первого или отмены второго используется шифр или стратегия «ситуация с неясными последствиями», – объяснил Хан. – Поэтому то, что они пропали, говорит о том, что их попросту спрятали, причем где-то на виду, где-то, где никому не придет в голову их искать. – он встал и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону.

– Мне нужно на Землю. Прямо сейчас, – остановившись, наконец сказал он. – Я должен выяснить, где мои люди. Пока свидетелей не убрали и пока следы еще свежи.

Анна кивнула.

– Ты прав, чем раньше мы окажемся там, тем лучше.

– Мы? – Хан прищурился, обернувшись к ней. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Ах да, я обещал тебе вернуть тебя в Сан-Франциско, я так и сделаю. Учитывая новые обстоятельства, это случится даже раньше. Тебе повезло.

– Я думаю, да, но не в том смысле, в каком ты говоришь, – Анна мягко улыбнулась.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Хан.

– Я имею в виду, что ты хотел получить союзника, и ты его получишь. Вернее, он уже у тебя есть. Ни в каком Сан-Франциско ты меня не высадишь. Мы летим вместе.

Сузившиеся зрачки Хана пристально рассматривали ее, пока он, после довольно долгого молчания, не спросил:

– Почему?

Анна сделала несколько шагов, как будто собираясь подойти к нему, но обогнула его фигуру и, приблизившись к панели управления, провела рукой по кнопкам, индикаторам и рычагам.

– Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что у твоей задачи имеется нетривиальное решение, – медленно произнесла она, – я подумала о том, что за всю мою жизнь со мной едва ли происходило – и едва ли произойдет – нечто более странное, пугающее и невозможное. Максимум, что мне светило из настоящих приключений, – плохо приготовленная чашка кофе из уличного автомата, – улыбнулась она, вспомнив свои тогдашние мысли. – А сейчас, – если ты по-прежнему нуждаешься в человеке, которому интересно решать непростые загадки, у меня может появиться шанс на то, что эта будет не единственной, что я видела и пережила.

Хан рассмеялся и скрестил руки на груди.

– Впервые слышу такое нестандартное признание в личной симпатии. Но то, что ты предлагаешь... – тут же добавил он, посерьезнев, – это опасно, очень опасно, и лучшее, что я могу сделать для тебя, это вернуть тебя домой, в надежде, что твоя жизнь будет как можно более скучной.

– Очевидно, под личной симпатией ты подразумеваешь, что меня должны приводить в восторг твои диктаторские замашки, – парировала Анна. – Хан, ты прекрасно знаешь, что клингоны могли двадцать раз меня убить во время нашей авантюры, – понизив голос, сказала она, – как и то, что означает твое желание обеспечить мне беззаботную жизнь, заперев меня на Земле.

Некоторое время оба молчали, не сводя взглядов друг с друга.

– Скучную, – наконец, буркнул Хан, подходя к ней и притягивая ее к себе.

– Кому что ближе, – улыбнулась Анна и, подняв руку, провела ладонью по его щеке. – Когда мы вылетаем?

Глаза Хана блеснули.

– Сегодня.


End file.
